Once Upon a Crime
Once Upon a Crime (Case #88, or Case #32 of Pacific Bay) is the thirty-second case of Pacific Bay as well as being the eighty-eighth case of the game. Case Background All Frank Knight wanted to do was to see his daughter for the first time in years, and if he got an autograph from a teen sensation named Jenny Galguera, his ex-wife would have to lift the restraining order once and for all. This was cut short as Jenny was found on the set of The Glass Princess lifeless with her face encrusted with glass debris. The player shipped Jenny to Roxie Sparks for autopsy and commenced the murder investigation as Frank was smart enough to deduce the death to be murder. The investigation took Frank and the player to a sketching room and to the Mr. Sparkles toy outlet and with the forensical help of Hannah Choi (on the digital clues) and Yann Toussaint (on the clinical clues), the killer turned out to be the victim's mother, Miranda Galguera. Miranda was aghast when Frank and the player incriminated her as the killer as she claimed to have loved her daughter more than anything else. Moreso Miranda showed signs of emotional instability suggesting that she felt regret for the murder, but Frank continuously grilled her for juvenile homicide. Miranda eventually knelt before the player's investigative expertise so Frank permitted the player to ship Miranda to court. All Judge Dante remembered was Jenny's annoying voice when he watched a couple of soap opera episodes with his granddaughter but with that aside, Judge Dante wanted an explanation as to why Miranda killed Jenny. Miranda wanted to help Jenny out during her rehearsal of a screen adaption of Gaston Dumas's The Glass Princess, but her emotional insecurities caused her to assume that she bothered Jenny more than she helped out, which prompted Jenny to inform her mother that she didn't need her throughout the play. Miranda and Jenny looked at the mirror and realized that Miranda was once a beautiful princess but due to her age, she could no longer be what Jenny was, so she slammed her daughter in anger and stabbed her to death with broken glass. Miranda wanted the court to know how much she sacrificed her life to raise Jenny, to which when she was pregnant with the victim, she had to put her career on hold, and due to a divorce not explained in the game, Miranda had to raise Jenny by herself. Miranda wasn't happy when Jenny cared about her own fame more than Miranda, which drove the mother to a thirst for blood. Judge Dante heard enough and informed Miranda that there was no excuse for blood to be shed, so he gave a 30-year jail sentence for Miranda. The troubles were not over for the team following Miranda's arrest. Previously Russell Crane was warned by Chief Marquez for two mistakes--one for being a murder suspect and the other for his his false arrest in which he was able to make amends by helping Horace Foster subdue a brainwashed Gaston Dumas for the missing production script. Moreso Frank consulted Trevor Neuman for advice on how to become a better father to his daughter, in which he hasn't seen in years through fears of how teenage perfection could produce a negative impact for all Pacific Bay teens. It seems that the authorities' work in Ivywood would never be done. Victim *'Jenny Galguera' (found on a movie set, her face encrusted with glass debris) Murder Weapon *'Glass Debris' Killer *'Miranda Galguera' Suspects C88GDumas.png|Gaston Dumas C88HFoster.png|Horace Foster C88TNeuman.png|Trevor Neuman C88MGalguera.png|Miranda Galguera C88SBlair.png|Susan Blair Killer's Profile *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer has read The Glass Princess. *The killer is on anti-depressants. *The killer wears earrings. *The killer wears an access badge. Crime Scenes C88MovieSetA.png|Movie Set C88MovieSetB.png|Princess Bed C88SketchRoomA.png|Sketching Room C88SketchRoomB.png|Drafting Tables C88MrSparklesA.png|Toy Store C88MrSparklesB.png|Toy Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Victim's Agenda, Music Sheet, Victim's Body) *Examine Music Sheet. (New Suspect: Gaston Dumas) *Talk to Gaston Dumas about the tune from his Glass Princess book. (Attribute: The killer has read The Glass Princess) *Examine Victim's Agenda. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Sketching Room) *Investigate Sketching Room. (Clues: Bits of Plastic, Victim's Purse) *Examine Bits of Plastic. (Result: Clock) *Confront Horace Foster about his threat of firing the victim. (Prerequisite: Clock restored) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Scribbled Sheet) *Examine Scribbled Sheet. (Result: Inkblot Test) *Analyze Inkblot Test. (09:00:00) *Ask Trevor Neumann about the victim's therapy. (Prerequisite: Inkblot Test analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses anti-aging cream; Murder Weapon registered: Glass Debris) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Toy Store. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: *Stop Trevor Neumann from vandalizing the Mr. Sparkles store. (Prerequisite: Play Toy Store as a task) *Examine Homage Shrine. (Result: Picture) *Examine Picture. (New Suspect: Miranda Galguera) *See how Miranda Galguera is holding up after her daughter's death. (Prerequisite: Miranda identified in picture) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Movie Poster) *Analyze Movie Poster. (15:00:00) *Question Susan Blair about the message she left to the victim. (Prerequisite: Movie Poster analyzed) *Investigate Drafting Tables. (Prerequisite: Talk to Susan Blair; Clues: Pile of Sketches, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Pile of Sketches. (Result: Bloody Blister Pack) *Analyze Bloody Blister Pack. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is on anti-depressants) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Faded Movie Script) *Examine Faded Movie Script. (Result: Angry Message) *Ask Gaston Dumas about what he thinks of the movie. (Prerequisite: Angry Message unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Susan Blair about working with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Toy Shelves. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Tablet, Broken Toy) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Daily Dawn Digital Article) *Ask Miranda Galguera about her daughter's fame. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked) *Investigate Sketching Room. (Prerequisite: Talk to Miranda; Clues: Trash) *Examine Trash. (Result: Bloody Tissue) *Examine Bloody Tissue. (Result: Bloody Glass Shards) *Analyze Bloody Glass Shards. (12:00:00; Evidence: The killer wears earrings) *Examine Broken Toy. (Result: Toy Camera) *Examine Toy Camera. (09:00:00) *Question Horace Foster about his fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Toy Camera analyzed) *Investigate Princess Bed. (Prerequisite: Talk to Horace; Clues: Security Laptop) *Examine Security Laptop. (Result: Security Laptop) *Analyze Security Laptop. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an access badge) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Ivywood Confidential: Part 2. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential: Part 2 *Help Frank ask for Trevor's help. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate Toy Store. (Prerequisite: Talk to Trevor; Clues: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Faded Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notebook Label) *Analyze Notebook Label. (06:00:00) *Give the Research Paper back to Trevor. (Prerequisite: Notebook analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See why Horace needs your help. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate Movie Set. (Prerequisite: Talk to Horace; Clues: Torn Script) *Examine Torn Script. (Result: Script) *Examine Script. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Gaston about the theft. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Bring back the script to Horace. (Prerequisite: Talk to Gaston; Reward: Cowboy Shirt) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This case is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the killer and the victim are related. *This is one of the cases in which the Additional Investigation chapter is named differently. *Players currently cannot play this case on the iOS edition of the game. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Ivywood Hills